Love Disease
by Fox Muffin
Summary: Before Krycek and Mulder became partners, Krycek knew he would become Mulder's partner someday and betray him. Krycek learns all he can about Mulder in order to become the man that he would trust, but ends up becoming completely obsessed with Mulder.


Title: Love Disease  
>Author: Fox Muffin<br>Pairing(s): Mulder/Krycek  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Warning: M/M relationship implications and sexual themes.  
>Summary: Before Krycek and Mulder became partners, Krycek knew he would become Mulder's partner someday and betray him. Krycek learns all he can about Mulder in order to become the man that he would trust, but ends up becoming completely obsessed with Mulder. He follows him everywhere, sits outside his apartment and generally is a stalker. Also, a peek into Krycek's training and his life as a syndicate puppet.<p>

Authors Note: The idea of Krycek as a stalker was just to appealing to turn down…

Disclaimer: I do not own, they are property of Chris Carter, any characters you don't recognize are probably my OC's and have no real value.

Feedback: pretty please? *puppy dog eyes*

**Chapter 1**

**Krycek POV**

"Someday…you will be our greatest weapon…" they whispered, holding my small body, "and you will help us to rule the world…"

I recall someone telling me this…I must have been about three or four then. I recall smoke, and flames…people crying and screaming. Someone whom I did not know pulling me from the smoking rubble and holding me close, whispering that to me…. I didn't know who it was, or what was going on at the time. I eventually found out what had happened, my home had burned down, all of my family was dead except for me…. but I never found out who it had been who had rescued me. I never cared to know. About a week after they had rescued me I began training, to become their weapon…. I believe I was only four at the time, they gave me a gun, had me disassemble it, and reassemble it in the allotted time. I know, a lot to expect of a four year old. The first time I did not complete in the allotted time and they punished me, I cried, and they punished me even more harshly. I then learned to be as quick as possible and _never _to cry. On the second time I got I right and they praised me, so I learned that as long as I obeyed I wouldn't be harmed and they would praise me. Another thing, despite my young age and need for human contact they never gave it to me. They would isolate me, never touch me or love me in any way. I recall one woman, she was young and kind, she hugged me once, and this infuriated them. I never saw her again after that. My only comfort was in a small music box I had, it was some type of bird, you wound it up on the foot and it played. The music was my only comfort, the only escape from the loneliness I felt. When I was about six I was sent to a man's office, he smoked the entire time and I tried my best not to cough, since that would signify that I was bothered by something and I would surely be punished. He eyed me for a while then began to speak to me.

"Alex how old are you now?" he asked. Alex. They offered me no comfort by calling me by my full name. Simply Alex…never Alexei…

"S-six, sir," I replied softly.

"Speak up now! You'll never be great if you act so timid!"

"Six, sir," I spoke louder.

"Better," he replied, "now, Alex, do you enjoy music? I know you do, don't even bother to answer. I know this because of the music box you carry with you."

I felt fear well up inside of me, and my heart sink, they were going to take my music box away.

"Now, now, don't fear. I enjoy music as well, and I can see this working out for us."

I unconsciously clutched my music box in the pocket of my jacket.

"I will retrieve a violin for you, if you learn to play and keep up with your lessons I will allow you to keep your music box."

"A-a violin, sir?" I asked timidly, risking punishment by speaking.

He nodded, "yes, would you like that?"

"I-I suppose sir…"

"Very well then, come back at four tomorrow, and I will give you the materials you need, and send you off to your tutor, you will have lessons every day."

I nodded meekly and left the large smoky office.

Back in my room I lay on the bed and took my music box out, I gently wound it, set on the bedside table and listened as I gazed out the window. I couldn't recall the last time I had truly been outside. The only 'outside' I knew was glassed in. I couldn't remember what the breeze felt like, and I hadn't heard any birds except for my little mechanic one…I truly hated it in here…

My violin became another way of escape, I poured my soul into the small instrument, finding it a wonder how it could express pain and sorrow as well as serenity and happiness. While I sat in my room one night I began playing a piece entirely of my own, I sat cross legged on the bed, back straight, playing softly. after about five minutes of this sorrow I began to cry, I didn't want to, and I tried not to, but I still ended up crying. I set my violin in its case, wiping the strings off and gently packing it up. I then buried myself under the blankets and curled up in a little ball.

When I was thirteen they had me go out on my first job. They told me that the man whom I had to kill was horrible and that he did all sorts of nasty things to boys my age. I obediently followed orders, making myself look as appealing as possible, I took a warm shower, washed my hair, then after I had finished drying off and dressing in tight black jeans and a purple tee shirt I darkened my lashes with Kohl. I followed my orders to a cue and soon was standing outside his apartment with his delivery. He opened the door, eyed me, seemed satisfied and let me in.

"How old are you, son?" he asked.

"Thirteen, sir," I replied evenly.

He smiled, a rather nasty smile at that and took the package I held out to him.

"How much?" he asked.

"Sir?"

"How much are you worth?"

I blinked, "I don't quite understand the question, sir." I understood quite well what he was asking.

He sighed, "how much to buy you?" he traced his fingers down my cheek.

In response I pulled my knife from the sheath on my wrist and quickly sliced his throat, sidestepping and allowing his body to fall in a pool of his own blood. I glared at his body and pulling my jacket sleeve over my hand I rubbed the place where he had touched my face. I shuddered lightly and quickly left through the window, slipping down the fire escape, silent as a cat.

I took a long shower when I got back, scrubbing at my face with vigor. When I got out of the shower my cheek was pink and sensitive to the touch. I pulled on some boxers and pounced into bed, wrapping the blankets around me, still shuddering, still feeling his touch on my face…

When I was about fourteen they taught me to control my body, this happened about three days after I had my first wet dream. It had honestly scared me, they had never taught me about this. And now I was learning to control my body, learned how to prolong my climax, to become erected on impulse. It wasn't right, no one should have to control their body this way. But I had to be the ultimate weapon. After I had learned this well they taught me to be an excellent lover. Taught me how to make someone trust me completely and easily, how to flatter and how to indirectly insult. How to get under someone's skin in the most subtle of ways. It was really quite simple, it all was in reading reactions, eyes, body language. Then, came the most difficult challenge ever.

"This man, in time you will become his partner."

I looked up from the picture of the handsome man, "in time?" I murmured, looking back down and letting my eyes trace over him until he was ingrained in my memory. Then I continued to look.

My teacher looked unhappy, "yes, his name is Fox Mulder."

"Fox?" I murmured quietly.

"Yes…" he replied.

I shrugged and continued staring at the picture.

"Alex."

I hardly heard him.

"_Alex_."

This man was…very handsome…there was…something about him…

"_Alex!"_

My head whipped up, so fast that I heard my neck crack.

My teacher rubbed his temples, "this isn't like you…"

I didn't dare look down at the picture again, something told me I would be punished if I did.

"You're usually not this distracted…"

I shrugged.

He sighed, "you…need to become used to outside surroundings."

My ears perked, "outside?"

"Yes…we've gotten you an apartment and you're training will begin immediately."

I smiled, the first real smile in what seemed like forever.

He shuddered, "Alex…your smile frightens me…"

I laughed, "wonderful! I'll be getting out of this place!"

He raised an eyebrow, "you're laugh frightens me as well…but I'm glad you're happy."

I shrugged, "sure…"

He stood, walked to me, ruffled my hair and left his hand on top of my head, "really."

I blushed lightly and pulled away from him, "of course…shall we go then?"

After two months I was deemed able to live by myself, but I wasn't ready to become Mulder's partner yet. They told me I would have to work on it myself. I gladly obliged, more than eager to learn everything about him.

After a month of studying and obsessing my every waking thought was of Mulder, even in my sleep I thought of him. He was everything I had ever wanted and more. He was beautiful, kind, but he didn't trust easily. It didn't matter, just thinking about him made me extremely happy and made me have butterflies in my stomach, as well as make my brain turn to mush…. This would displease Smokey if he found out…well! I just won't let him know! I flopped onto my bed, to simply think of Mulder…

"Excuse me…" I had just bumped into a man, and practically fell over, he was in a big rush.

Even though he was rushing he stopped, and gently set his hand on my head, "you okay?"

I glared at him, "am I-" I was glaring and yelling at Mulder.

He raised an eyebrow, I then realized his hand was still on my head.

I panicked, I quickly jerked away from him, completely flustered, "I-I'm f…fine…"

"You sure? I did almost knock you over…"

"Ahaha! Yeah!" I brushed imaginary dust off my clothes, damnit! Why was my heart pounding like this! I simply admired him! it's not like I loved him or…no!

"You look a bit lost…" his voice cut through my thoughts.

"I-I'm fine!" I repeated, staggering away.

I watched as he walked into a restaurant, I couldn't help but follow, I hid in a booth at the back and watched him. After about five minutes a red headed woman came and sat across from him. Jealousy burned through me. Who was this bitch! J-just calm down Alex…she's…not anybody worth caring about! After watching them for about ten minutes and sipping the coffee I had ordered I had come to the conclusion that there was no romantic interest between the two. Good.

When they had left I followed Mulder back to his apartment, always careful to keep out of sight. When he got to his apartment building I waited until he was inside and the light in an apartment had turned on. So that one was his. Happily I turned and went home. A message on my answering machine awaited me.

"_It's time."_


End file.
